


Shut Up

by subhanjisvng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Choking, Crying, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Enemies to Lovers, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhanjisvng/pseuds/subhanjisvng
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung have "hated" each other since freshman year of college.They get into an argument but Jisung takes it too far and Hyunjin takes it upon himself to teach him a lesson.orHyunjin fucks Jisung nice and rough as a punishment.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 182





	Shut Up

Jisung and Felix were at an ice cream shop. A big ice cream sundae in the middle of the table they're seated at. Jisung had invited Felix to hang with him because he was bored staying at home alone. They had just been sharing the sundae and talking about random things going on. Until the topic of Hyunjin, Jisung's enemy, got brought up.

"Hyunjin isn't that bad, sung" Felix claimed, voice emphasizing the word 'that'. The freckled boy picked up the spoon and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Felix hated that both his friends didn't like each other, it was a hassle having to deal with the two. 

Jisung groaned. "He gets on my nerves, he thinks he's better than everyone" Jisung leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. He didn't like the fact that Felix brought up the self centered boy that he hated so much.

The boy stuffing his face with the ice cream looked up at the now upset Jisung. Rolling his eyes, he swallows the ice cream in his mouth. "Sung, don't try to act like you don't start every single one of your arguments with him" He pointed out, Jisung knew he was right too, he just didn't want to admit it.

"No I don't. Anytime he even looks at me it's like he wants to hit me, so of course I'd say something" Felix simply ignored him and continued eating the ice cream. "Sung, if you're not gonna eat this ice cream, I'll eat it all" He declared, making Jisung practically jump in his seat and grab his spoon. 

For the rest of the weekend they hung out at different places. Felix even slept over Jisung's house.

Come Monday, Jisung had morning classes. He particularly hated Mondays and Thursdays because he had morning classes, also he had to see Hyunjin for basketball practice those days.

Jisung got up from his warm and cozy bed to get dressed for college. Said boy gets dressed and grabs his car keys, driving to his school. As you can see Jisung doesn't stay in the dorms because his house is but a mile away from where he studies at.

By the time Jisung is done with classes he's drained of all energy. Knowing he had basketball practice today he went to his locker room to change into more appropriate clothing for his practice. As soon as he steps into the locker room he sees the very boy that he hates.

"Why do you have to be in here right now" He whined, mostly to himself, although Hyunjin had heard him. The taller scoffs, closing his locker, he turns around to the much shorter boy. "Oh I'm sorry, it's almost as if I also don't have to change for practice" His voice laced with sarcasm.

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you virgin" Call him a hypocrite but that was the best he could come up with. He knows he'd made Hyunjin mad by how the boys brows furrowed.

"Virgin? What kind of comeback is that" Hyunjin laughed halfheartedly. The short boy's ears became red. "You know I'm right. You're probably a virgin who hasn't had any pussy" He grinned up at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin brought his hand up to his face, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Say one more fucking thing and I'll make you regret ever talking to me" He mutters out angrily. "Try me, pussy" Next thing he knows he's up against the lockers with a hand around his throat. 

He knows he shouldn't be turned on by his enemies hand on his neck, but he can't help it. He loved the way the big hand fit around his throat and the way it applied pressure in all the right places. He can't help but let out a whimper. Surprising the taller boy.

Testing the waters he applied more pressure Sung's throat, studying the boys face for confirmation. He sees the boy take his bottom lip between his teeth, cheeks flushed a bright red. "Holy shit" Hyunjin lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Please..." Jisung whined, thighs pressing together. His hands clutching onto Hyunjin's shirt tightly. He looked up with big innocent eyes, that weren't that innocent, as if begging for more. It amazed Hyunjin, it's almost like Jisung had forgotten that they hated each other.

The taller boy decided to give in to what the boy wanted. "What do you want, baby" He whispers into his ear, biting the lobe. Jisung moaning at that. 'Sensitive' Hyunjin noted, saving that information for later. "More plea-"

"You're gonna have to be more specific, bun" He interrupted, his thumb rubbing his neck. "You," He whimpered out, "I need you, I want you to-" He got cut off once again. 

"To fuck you?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. Feeling satisfied when the shorter nodded his head to the best of his abilities while his neck was being restrained, he slid his knee in between the boys thighs, right up against his bulge. He began moving his knee agonizingly slow. Sung whining at the pace started moving his hips faster to create more friction. 

Hyunjin chuckled lowly, amused by how eager the boy was to get off on his knee. He moved the boy head up and smashed their lips together. It wasn't a romantic kiss, no, it was a kiss filled with so much lust and maybe even a little bit of anger. The two panted as they pulled apart. Hyunjin's hand moving up to his hair and pulling on it, yanking the boys head back.

He kisses down his jawline to his neck, making marks on any place he can reach. Jisung's moaning getting louder and louder the closer he gets to his orgasm. "You're already being such a slut for me and I haven't even stuffed you full of my cock yet" He laughed, gripping the boys hips moving him back and forth faster.

"Jinnie" Jisung moaned out, his orgasm right around the corner. He rested his head against Hyunjin's chest closing his eyes tight. "F-fuck" Jisung's mouth opens in a silent scream as his body tenses up, thighs squeezing tightly shut around Hyunjin's knee. He would've fallen if it weren't for Hyunjin holding him up by his hips. 

Jisung looks up with dazed eyes, unshed tears threatening to fall. Hyunjin grins from ear to ear, loving the affect he had on the small boy. "Let's get you out of these clothes, bun" Hyunjin lifts the boys shirt up and over his head. "Can you take your shorts and underwear off for me, baby" He asked. Jisung nodded, barely understanding as he was halfway into subspace. He began unzipping his shorts sliding them off along with his underwear. 

In the process Hyunjin had taken his shirt off as well. "Turn around, hands against the lockers" He ordered to which Jisung obediently did as he was told. He turned around, placing his hands on the lockers, stuck his ass out. Hyunjin brought his fingers up to Jisung's mouth, the boy quickly opening his mouth. The taller stuffed his fingers in Sung's mouth, fingers getting lathered in spit. After he felt as though his fingers were wet enough he took them out.

Hyunjin grabbed the boys hips, keeping them still, and began pushing a finger in slowly. Jisung moaning at the intrusion, a bit too eagerly he tried to push his hips back. "More, Jinnie. I need more" The name Jisung calls him shouldn't turn him on even more than he already was, but it does. It sounded so pure, so pure that he wanted to corrupt the boy. He gave into the boys wishes and added another finger, beginning to scissor him open.

After about a minute of prepping the moaning boy Hyunjin knew he was ready. He unzipped his pants quickly taking his achingly hard cock out, the tip dripping pre-cum. Jisung looked back suddenly scared of what's about to enter him. "J-jinnie are you sure that'll fit" He asked. His legs shaking, so close to giving out on him. "I'll make it fit" he answered confidently.

Hyunjin spit on his hand, using it as lube, and lathered it on his cock. He grabbed the shorter boys hips and pulled him back a little. He positioned the tip at the boys hole, he leaned forward kissing Jisung's shoulder as he pushed in. Jisung moaned out, letting a hand fall and grab at Hyunjin's hand on his hip. 

Hyunjin stayed still for about ten seconds before deciding make this a little more rough, of course to portray his side in the argument from earlier. Making Jisung regret talking to him. Hyunjin suddenly did a harsh thrust pushing his length all the way in, instantly hitting Jisung's prostate. Saying Jisung screamed would be an understatement. 

Jisung knees buckled, almost falling if it wasn't for Hyunjin quickly catching him. Hyunjin didn't wait for Jisung to adjust, he had already began pounding into the small boy. Jisung's moans growing so loud it'd be considered screaming. Hyunjin looked down to where they were connected, watching how Jisung's ass sucks him in. He loved the way his ass jiggled as he fucked into his tight ass.

"Look at you, moaning like a slut" Hyunjin grunted, moving to grab Jisung's hair and pulling him back, Jisung's back now against his front. This position hitting his prostate at every thrust, the small boy whimpered, he loved being manhandled and being treated roughly. "My slut" Hyunjin whispered into his ear. 

Hyunjin looked down at Jisung's stomach seeing his tummy bulge from his big size. He moved his free hand to his stomach feeling his cock ramming against his tummy. "You feel that" Hyunjin began thrusting impossibly faster into the boy, knocking the wind out of Jisung. 

Jisung tapped Hyunjin flexed bicep, silently telling him to slow down. This only causing Hyunjin to bite at his neck, leaving a bite mark there. Jisung felt his orgasm building up again. "J-jinnie f-fuck sl- ah slow down" He managed to say, only being cut off by his own moans. "I'm c-close" Jisung gnawing at his bottom lip and he closed his eyes. Small whines and moans coming from him. Though Hyunjin ignored him, continuing to abuse his hole at a fast pace.

Jisung's body soon tensed up in the olders hold, his body spasming. A high pitched moan left his mouth as thick white strips of cum shot from his hard dick. Hyunjin didn't stop though, no, he was gonna teach the boy a lesson. 

Hyunjin fucked the boy through his orgasm, smirking as the boy cried from overstimulation. Hyunjin raised his a hand a bit before bringing it down hard on the boys ass. Jisung cries out as his prostate is abused, tears falling from his eyes. 

Suddenly Hyunjin pulls out. Jisung thinking he's done but boy was he wrong. Hyunjin turned Jisung to face him as he crouched a bit to bring his hands under Jisung's thighs, lifting the boy up with ease. The smaller wraps his legs around Hyunjin's waist. Hyunjin inserts his cock back into the tight heat again. Hyunjin puts Jisung against the lockers and pushes his legs to be on his shoulders. With Jisung now practically bent in half Hyunjin is once again hitting his prostate at every thrust. 

Jisung was still crying as the taller boy fucked him roughly, he was even more sensitive now that he'd already came. Jisung let his head fall back on the lockers as he moaned out in pain and pleasure.

Hyunjin looked at Jisung's face, tears flowing downs his cheeks, face and chest flushed red, and lips stretched into an O shape. He looked so beautiful, so ethereal like this. Hair bouncing as he was being fucked, such a pretty site. "Jinnie, I-i'm gonna cum again" And oh how sweet and pure he sounds calling him 'Jinnie' while being fucking into subspace. Hyunjin brought the boy into another rough kiss, teeth clashing together every now and then.

Jisung once again tensed up, clenching around Hyunjin's cock, pushing Hyunjin closer to releasing. "O-oh f-fuck. Jinnie" Jisung screamed as he had his third orgasm, becoming a babbling mess. Jisung gripping onto Hyunjin's biceps. Hyunjin began thrusting faster, eager for his release. 

"Fuck. I'm close, baby. Want me to cum inside" His thrust becoming more and more sloppy. Jisung too far in subspace just nodded, not being able to form a sentence. He knew he wanted Hyunjin's cum in him though. "..side" He tries to say, barely coming out as a whisper. "Hmm?" Hyunjin hummed in confusion. "Inside.." Jisung said more clearly, eyes struggling to stay open. Hyunjin nodded.

As if on cue Hyunjin's hips stuttered as he made two last hard thrust into the boy before stilling inside of him. His cock twitching as it oozed cum inside the boy, the warm substance making said boy moan. Hyunjin groaning as he had his orgasm, giving Jisung a quick kiss. Hyunjin pulled out slowy, drawing a groan from him and a whimper from Jisung. He set Jisung's feet on the floor with caution, the smaller immediately falling to the floor. 

Jisung whines and raises his arms as if wantiing to be carried. Hyunjin shook his head and picked the boy up and sitting him on the wooden bench in the locker room. "Can you get dressed by yourself" He asked. Jisung shook his head as he looked up with drowsy eyes as if he would fall asleep at any given moment. Hyunjin sighs, quickly dressing himself and Jisung.

————————————

Fast forward they got yelled at by their coach for missing practice, later they decided to confess feelings for each other and then boom they dating now


End file.
